dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten VS Dr. Facilier
Robbie Rotten VS Dr. Facilier is a DBX made by Jackthomasmoore! It features Robbie Rotten from LazyTown and Dr. Facilier from The Disney movie: Princess and the Frog. 2019-05-09 (6).png|GalactaK Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Robbie's Lair - LazyTown Announcer: Select your Warrior! (P1 chooses Robbie Rotten) (P2 chooses Dr. Facilier) Announcer: Settle it in DBX! Robbie was sitting in his throne relaxing from Sportacus and the other residents of LazyTown, meanwhile he was looking through with his telescope when he saw a Voodoo Guy turning everyone into Frogs. Robbie: Yes! Turn them all into Frogs Because I need a break from them! The Voodoo man then peeked through Robbie's Telescope. Dr. Facilier: Everyone is down execpt you little Robbie! Robbie: Excuse Me? How do you know me?!?! Dr. Facilier: Because I’ve heard a long story about you and your Memes! Robbie then got out of his lair and found a cage where Dr. Facilier would be trapped in FOREVER. Robbie: The perfect cage! Robbie then grabbed Facilier. Dr. Facilier: Get Off Me! Robbie Rotten: Never! (Maniacally Laughs) Robbie then threw Facilier into the cage and got back into his Pair Robbie: Now Stay Here for the rest of your life! Robbie then got back to his throne just to relax, until Faciler Shrunk the Cage Robbie then gasped Robbie Rotten: That is it! Your gonna have to fight me for this! Dr. Facilier: Try me Rotten Man! HERE WE GOOO! Robbie attempted to run towards Facilier with a tackle, but Facilier pushed Robbie Rotten put of the way, Robbie Rotten then tried to throw Facilier around his Lair, but Facilier touch Robbie's Penis with his stick. Robbie then found many Banana Peels and setted them across his lair. Robbie then snickered at Facilier saying "Come On, Try and Catch Me!". Dr. Facilier then accepted the deal by running after him until he did not realise that their was Banana Peels across the Lair. Dr. Facilier then slipped on every single Banana Peel. Dr. Facilier then had enough and said "Alright, That is Enough! I will litterly turn you into a Frog like the others!". Dr. Facilier then got out his Tikis and they bitted Robbie Rotten's Finger. Then all the Tikis said: "Are You Ready?". The level of the Tiki power was increasing fast until Robbie grabbed the Tiki power away and into a cannon. "No, Nooo"! ''Dr. Facilier Wheezed as the Tikis are now clearly gone. Facilier was searching for his tikis until he found one. ''"Hey, I found you my friend!" Dr. Facilier said that he was amazed that he found his friend. But the Tiki said: "Are You Ready?" "No, I am not!" ''Robbie Rotten then got back with a Cannon and saw his Tiki asking him if he's ready. Robbie then thought of an idea: he would push Facilier into the cannon and leave the lair with the cannon. Then Robbie lighted the Cannon and within that: Dr. Facilier Wheezed in pain when it got launched and it exploded Dr. Facilier's whole body like a Firework would do. ''"That's What you get because I am the real #1 Villian!" ''Robbie said and then he got back to his throne and relaxed for the whole day. '''DBX' Conclusion This game's winner is... ROBBIE ROTTEN! Next Time The Koopalings collide in a Battle Royale on the next DBX! Voting Results Robbie Rotten: 2 Dr. Facilier: 1 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:'Meme vs Movie' themed DBXs Category:'TV vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights